A majority of people today use medical insurance to pay for treatment at a plurality of medical providers, such as, doctors, HMOs and medical centers. Medical providers, in turn, then submit detailed invoices to one or more designated insurance companies that are obligated to pay for the services provided. Because of the volume of invoices received and the insurance companies' need to verify that the invoices contain treatments that the company is obligated to pay, there is significant delay in reconciling the patients account and paying the medical provider. Further, when a patient has multiple insurance coverage, e.g., MEDICAID, MEDICARE, private health insurance, there is a need to insure that each insurance provider fulfills their required obligation for payment and to prevent each insurance provider from returning a full payment to the medical provider or patient.
Hence, there is a need for a system that monitors and reconciles the patients' treatments and medical services provided to insure that proper and rapid reimbursement of medical services is returned to the medical provider or patient.